


to your health

by tencentsforadance



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mickey loves ian bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tencentsforadance/pseuds/tencentsforadance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>make mine a pain in the neck/here's to you, you old wreck. Or where Mickey tries to get by even though everyone really seems to like shitting on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to your health

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for three hundred years
> 
> title and descrip. from keaton henson "to your health"
> 
> lmk if this is shit ty

 i.

the baby is born in the first hour of the new year, and the doctors don’t tell mickey how beautiful she is, how healthy she is, how perfect she is. the doctors can’t tell mickey because mickey is too busy getting high with some random and getting fucked.

he’s lying on some random fuckers couch, strung out, completely drunk, and nauseous, trying not to think about how he’s already turning into terry. but he’s already thinking it any, has always been thinking it so he nudges awake- bruno? he thinks his name is bruno- so they can fuck again.

 ii.

mickey honestly didn’t think things would get this far. but the kid doesn’t get aborted, there’s no miscarriage, the thing isn’t a stillborn, and when mickey comes home a week later to it, it’s fucking thriving, cooing and shit, and he thinks, _i fucking made that._ and everything seems kind of bearable for about two seconds until he sees the hair. the fucking hair.

“her hair's fuckin red,” he states, quiet, dumbly, to a preoccupied svettlana.

“yes,” she replies hoisting the baby out of the crib to the changing table.

“you sure this is my godamned kid?”

“no.”

“you’re a fucking lying whore, you know that, right?”

terry would mock him, tell him he’s throwing a big fit, and does he need his diaper changed too? he’d probably get slapped around a bit too. but he’s not here so mickey let’s himself rage, punching his fist into the wall again and again. but at least it’s away from the kid. he can do that much.

the bedroom is destroyed and when svettlana slinks in she looks unimpressed.

“baby could be yours.”

“but it ain’t, right?”

she shrugs.

iii.

_fuck. the ghost of his hands settle over mickey’s hips and ian’s head is bent into the crook of mickey’s shoulder as he thrusts into him- jesus gallagher what’d they teach you in the army-_

mickey realizes he’s dreaming. he goes for a walk.

it’s three in the fucking morning but there’s lip gallagher walking around on east street like it’s perfectly normal to be walking through the snow in the middle of the night. but then again, mickey’s doing the same goddamn thing. fuckin gallaghers.

mickey tries to move past him.

“yo!”

“fuckin what.”

“where the hell’s my brother, man?”

“fuck should i know”

jesus christ, of course ian didn’t tell lip about the army but did gush to him about fucking mickey. mickey bites his tongue so hard he tastes blood.

“fucked off to the army,” he finally mutters.

lip’s standing there, his weird alien eyes bugging and then he’s fucking shoving mickey and hitting him and not screaming but just letting him have it. mickey decides to just let it happen.

iv.

he feeds charlie. changes her. sometimes tickles her tummy and gets her to laugh. falls asleep with her buried close to his chest. he loves her, end of story. nobody’s fucking business anyway.

v.

ian comes back about a year and a half later all sorts of fucked up. he hears from mandy that he’s diagnosed with some major ptsd and his legs are twenty kinds of fucked up and he’s got some scars all over his face. a bomb or something in wherever the fuck he was.

mickey goes to find him anyway.

debbie comes over sometimes and babysits charlie. mickey asks where the redheads hanging out and she gives him a knowing look. she says he’s laid up and will be for a while, hidden away in his bedroom back at the gallagher house. doesn’t really want to see anyone.

mickey fucks off to see him anyway. creeps into the gallagher house in the middle of the afternoon, hoping to go unnoticed. doesn’t bother knocking when he gets to ian’s room, just opens the door slowly.

he’s all curled up real tight in his comforter and mickey can’t really see anything except for his arms. long, ragged burns run down them, fresh scabs cover his forearms. whatever happened to him really fucked him up, mickey guesses.

ian shifts in the comforter and it’s not like mickey’s heart stop or anything. his face is all fucked up, just like his arms anyway, so at first mickey doesn’t even realize what he’s seeing. but he feels good being here, feels right, feels how he does when charlie started talking or when mandy got an a on some paper at the community college.

it’s not pride or anything. just, when you win when everything’s so goddamned bleak here, you gotta celebrate. even mickey knows that.

so he plops down in a chair and waits for ian to wake up. maybe the kid’ll be pissed. beat the shit out of him. or maybe he’ll get a good assfucking. mickey loves the dumbass and ian loves mickey, so he guesses it doesn’t really matter.


End file.
